Just Let it End
by alliej077
Summary: Cato's point of view as he dies...A bit graphic!


**This story is from Cato's P.O.V when he dies... :( I really love Cato and Clove, and I was sorry to  
see them die...and also Warning: This is a bit graphic too..  
Please review!No harse comments either please, this is my 1st story I wrote:)  
Any suggestions for another story??**

* * *

It was hard to continue, I had nothing to live for anymore. Clove was gone, she was dead and she was never going to come back. I always hid the fact that she meant everything to me, but now I wasn't afraid to admit it. My family was so proud to see me volunteer to go into the Games, but I only did it to protect Clove. They were all excited for me to kill innocent kids and become a victor, it disgusted me. But now I had to win, and I would win, for her...for Clove. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud thumping noise coming from through the trees. I grabbed my sword and quickly threw on my chain link armour, preparing for a fight, but instead 21 ravenous wolves bursted through the tall trees. Their teeth were bared over their lips, and each one was different, either their fur, lip color, eyes, height...it seemed odd. I suddenly realized what the creatures were...

"Mutts!" I screamed and ran full speed in the opposite direction, and as soon as I did, the muttations followed. Thank god for the armour I had on, otherwise my calves and feet would be ripped off from the wolves attempting to bite at them every few seconds. I picked up my speed and sprinted for what seemed to be hours, I tried climbing up in a tree every once and a while, but they were too fast. I then remembered the Cornucopia and its huge height and then decided to run there. Out of my memory, I ran on a path to the golden horn that I used before with the other Careers. I followed it until a came into a rocky clearing and spotted the District 12 tributes. The girl tried to shoot an arrow right at my chest, but it was easily deflected off my chain linked armour. I laughed in my head and continued to run, hoping the wolves would go for them. The District 12s eyes widened in realization as they saw the mutts come out from the foliage behind me and they also ran after me. I finally saw the open, wide circle where the Cornucopia was sitting and sprinted full speed to it, ignoring the other boy and girl. I climbed up the hot metal surface and layed down at the top, catching my breath. The girl was helping the other District 12 boy up, who I recognized as the one who I sliced earlier in the Games with my sword. How the hell was he alive when I stabbed him so deep?Stupid girl. Oh well, I'd finish him off soon enough.

I looked over the edge of the horn and spotted a big muttation wolf trying to jump up onto the Cornucopia, "Can they get up?" I questioned. The two District 12s just looked at me, whispered to eachother, and then began to take down more mutts from the top. After quickly catching my breath, I grabbed my sword and stabbed at the mutts for a while until I realized this was going no where, one of us needed to be killed and it would definately not be me...

I one quick motion, I reached over, grabbed the boy and held him up in the air, strangling him. The girl quickly aimed her and arrow at me, with a fierce look on her face, but I simply laughed.

"Shoot and hes going down with me!" Right when I said that her eyes widened and she lowered the bow and arrow trying to figure out what to do. I continued to laugh and strangled him more, this needed to end now. The boy attempted to remove my locked hands around his neck with his own, but my grip was way to strong. He raised up his finger and made a symbol on my hand with it....I realized this a second too late. The girl aimed at my hand and shot right into it, the arrow plunging deep into my skin. I howled in pain and lost my balance, falling off the edge of the Cornucopia into the pack of mutts below, without my sword.

They all came running at me at once. I smacked them square across the face, trying to fight my way to the horn to kill the District 12 tributes, but I made one false step and one of the mutts yanked my foot and I fell straight on my face. They dug their teeth into the what I thought was unbreakable armour, and tore it apart like it was tissue paper. Then, they dragged me by my arms and legs into the Cornucopia. I screamed in pain as they drove their sharp fangs right into my skin. I tried to fight them off, but it was no use, they were too strong.

I then realized something didnt fit the picture, I understood they were muttations and each one was different, but now I saw it....they resembled all of the dead tributes...I screamed my loudest and struggled even more, punching them in the faces, but still it did nothing. The pain was endless, they continued to chew off my flesh all over my body and soon my vision was partially taken away due to all the blood covering my eyes from my mangled face. I could no longer scream, it hurt way too much so I simply layed there, waiting for my death to come, yet it never did. I managed to see my body by glancing down a little and I gasped loudly. I was just a raw hunk of mangled, chewed up meat, with no definate shape. I couldn't tell where my knees or toes, or even legs were until I saw one of my legs sitting right next to my face, covered in blood and sharp teeth marks. I could even see my bone in certain areas on my body. I looked away as soon as I could though, almost about to throw up.

Night came and eventually all the mutts stopped attacking me and layed down and slept. Why wouldnt they just kill me already?I begged and pleaded in my head, the pain was just too unbearable. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw the thing that hurt me the most. It was the mutt resembled to look just like Clove. She attacked me along with the others too. Tears slowly dripped down my raw and bloody face...I just wanted this to end. I noticed the sun was rising through what was left of my one remaining eye. My vision was hazy and blurry and black splotches were dotted across it. I looked up and saw a figure peering down at my from the top of the Cornucopia, aiming a bow and arrow at my head.

"Please..." I tried to mumble out of my aching throat. Suddenly, another figure appeared in front of me. It stood over me, smiling. It was an angel...wait no, it was Clove. She reached down and closed what was left of my eyelids, just as an arrow pierced my head.

Finally.....it was over.


End file.
